


Checkmate

by ywhiterain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny wasn’t as nearly as good as Ron at chess, but she was still <em>very</em> good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

Ginny pushed her castle and said, “check.”

Harry narrowed his eyes and looked at the board carefully. Ginny wasn’t as nearly as good as Ron at chess, but she was still _very_ good.

After a long moment, he decided to take her rook with his knight.

Ginny’s smile turned into smirk as she moved her bishop, “check-”

Her words were cut off by Harry leaned over and kissing her.

She was about to push him away and –

She lost all thought because Harry had pushed away the chessboard and pieces, lay down on the table and pushed her on top of him and began to do that _thing_ with his tongue.

Ginny wrapped her legs around his hips and he grabbed a handful of her hair as they continued their kiss.

Ginny would be angry with him later.


End file.
